Heartless
by dimondangel45
Summary: Edward left her. Jacob abused her. Someone else loved her
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own twilight or the characters on twilight_

_Prologue_

_(BPOV)_

_"Shit" I don't have enough makeup to cover this. The bruise was bigger than the last one he gave me. Each bruise seemed to somehow make a scar over my skin reminding me of the pain. I hate it when Jacob and I fight, but ever since "he" left I was hurting in two ways. I will never be healed. I'm damaged to bad first it was by him and now Jake, and now it will take forever for me to love again. "Jacob I'm not going to have sex with you"_

_"Come on Bella don't make me beg" I hated when he was like this. You could smell the liquor from a mile away._

_ "Jacob I just can't". This is when the pain begins; we went through this almost every weekend so I never have time to recover from the pain._

_ "Jacob you know why not" …big mistake. He lost it. My knees were trembling in fear. Then something popped in my head, what if he changes, would he kill me, will the pain be gone. "Jacob I don't love you I never will love can't you get that through your little brain."_

_ That triggered it, not only did he change but I got flung through a window and landed on Seth (in wolf form regretfully). Once I hit Seth, I was out._

_I open my eyes and looked around; I was at home, in my bed thankfully._

_ "I wander who put me here." That's when the pain hit._

_"Aw fuck, let's go see what the damage is." The bruises have yet to show, which mean they will be terrible tomorrow. Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to go out and think. I walked to my spot in the forest next to a little creek. I laid down and closed my eyes; I spent a lot of time here. The sound of the creek made me feel like I wasn't on earth but somewhere more peaceful._

_ "Well well look what a little wolfie brought in." crap wait she can kill me, finally something good for a change._

_ "Hey Victoria could you make it quick I've been waiting for you to kill me." _

_"O don't try that wait… you've been waiting for me to kill you"._

_ "Yep."_

_ "Why?" _

_"Because Edward doesn't love me, he moved, somewhere and he left me here and if I can't see him what's the point of living."A single tear feel down my face. I somewhat felt at peace._

_"Well in that case I won't kill you" o she gives up on me when I need her great just wonderful. _

_"You've chased me forever to kill me but now you're not what the deal is?"_

_She didn't even answer me, but I had a feeling what she was going to do. Next thing I knew I was pinned down and she whispered _

_"I thought of another punishment my dear, something far worse than killing you" she lifted her face. Her eyes were mysterious. She lowered her face again kissed my check… rather kinky I would say. The last thing I heard were her teeth sinking into my flesh then that was when the rest of my miserable life started again._


	2. Chapter 2

(BPOV)

Chapter 1

It's been a hundred years since I was changed by Victoria. My life has changed and I not only had to take care of myself but six other people but there my family and I am there leader. There's six people in my coven, Annie her mate Tyler, Sarah and Jake, Ellie and Alex. We have been a family for about 50 year's total. We can go are own ways but we choose to stay with each other. Today everybody was excited about the new school but I knew something wasn't going to go right. It's just a feeling. I get these feelings when something is going to happen and its usually bad. But it could just be we were in Forks, Washington, my hometown.

"Izzy hurry up you have been in there for 10 min man your worse than Annie is oh shit" a few seconds later

"Izzy! I need your help." He said with a embarrassment in his voice.

"Why do you need my help you're a fucking vampire" I added with a little amusement in my voice I knew she did something I just wasn't sure what. Then I got a vision:

_I was in my living room looking around. I saw nothing but something then caught my eye. Feet… where in the air? I looked up and saw Jake dangling on the chandelier._

End of vision

"Annie why is he on the chandelier" I said but trying so hard not to break down laughing.

"Well I hate when people talk about my girl problems…so I decided to take him up on his high horse." She said with that little smirk in her tone.

"Jake you should know better than to pick on her. I told her if she has any trouble out of you she gets to punish you; Tyler so take your pick." He knew I wasn't kidding so he had to thing but he was smart… sometimes.

"Um I pick neither." It's funny to torture Jake

"Ok I tell you what I'll stop her this time, but next time your ass is hers."

I could feel Annie was disappointed.

"You better be glad she gave you one last chance because next time I have some punishment planned out for you the devil would think I'm cruel." Annie said in that you better be scared shitless next time you mock me.

"Ok guys, we have to get to school early so get in the cars and let's go." I thought I would save Jake one more time before he does something stupid

We all have our own car but we decided just to take two cars to school mine and Annie's. Hers was a black Bugatti Veyron. Mine was a blood red Lamborghini Reventon.

"Hey so izzy Ill meet you at school ok." Annie said with that daring look in her eyes.

Yeah I knew what she wanted.

"O really, and what's that's supposed to mean." I was getting pissed she really thought she was better than me,

"O it means I'm a faster driver than you are." O I would show her. God Damnit I am her fucking leader.

"Is that a bet my dear Annie" I said knowing her brain was working on what she would make me do cause she was so positive she would win.

Starts Vision:

"_You cheated I don't know how you did it but you cheated" Annie said in her pissed off slash pity tone_

"_My dear Annie you should know never Question your leader" I knew she was pissed but she would get over it I will buy her a tiger. _

_"Great now I have to give up my baby"_

Ends: Vision

I knew what this meant I was going to win rather she liked it or not. Either way I was going to get her baby whatever that meant.

"Ok the last one to school has to give a guy of winner's choice a lap dance and then give the winner your car." I knew why she added the car part, she knew I was in love with my car but to bad I wasn't giving up mine

"ok deal"

Too bad I knew what was going to happen but a girl can only dream.


End file.
